The present invention relates to the transfer of data between software applications. More specifically, the present invention provides for data to be transferred between general applications such as databases and task specific applications such as decision support software.
The overhead associated with manually entering data into applications may be inefficient and error prone, especially when that data has already been entered in a different application. Writing specific data transfer utilities may also be inefficient because of the custom programming resources required. What is needed is a generalized method to allow general users of an application to efficiently set up repeatable data transfers between applications.